El principito y la zorra
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: "Todavía no eres para mí más que un niño parecido a otros cien mil niños. Y no te necesito. Y tú tampoco me necesitas. No soy para ti más que una zorra parecida a otras cien mil zorras. Pero, si me domésticas, tendremos necesidad uno del otro. Tú serás para mí único en el mundo. Yo seré para ti única en el mundo"...- Naruhina Gender bender AU. OoC OS


Hola mis amados lectores estoy poniéndome al corriente con viejas deudas, este OS vaya que estaba retrasado, pero prometí subirlo y aunque me tarde lo hice.

 **Discraimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto. _**El siguiente fic nunca pudo participar en el reto "la princesa y el zorro" del grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina.**_ _Sin embargo está inspirado en ese reto._ __ _Y la idea original tampoco me pertenece es propiedad de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry._

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

 **YYY —** Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

` _Flash back_ `

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

─diálogos

 _/Pensamientos/_

 _Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Un dulce principito llamado Hinata-kun quien posee el cabello de un bello tono negro, sale de su pequeño mundo a fin de escapar de su flor por un tiempo, conocer más mundos y hacer amigos había sido su meta; su flor le había dicho que era única en el mundo pero no hace mucho se topó con un jardín repleto de cientos de flores iguales, llamadas rosas. Deprimido busca a los hombres para poder hacer amigos.

Fue entonces que apareció la zorra Naruko:

\- Buen día - dijo la zorra.

\- Buen día – respondió cortésmente el principito, que se dio vuelta pero no vio a nadie.

\- Estoy aquí – dijo la voz –, bajo el manzano...

\- ¿Quién eres? – dijo el principito. – Eres muy bonita...

\- Soy una zorra mi nombre es Naruko– dijo la zorra.

\- Ven a jugar conmigo – le propuso el principito. – Estoy tan triste...

\- No puedo jugar contigo – dijo la zorra. – No estoy domesticada.

\- ¡Ah! perdón – dijo el principito.

Pero, después de reflexionar, agregó:

\- ¿Qué significa "domesticar"?

\- No eres de aquí – dijo la zorra –, ¿qué buscas?

\- Busco a los hombres – dijo el principito. – ¿Qué significa "domesticar"?

\- Los hombres – dijo la zorra – tienen fusiles y cazan. ¡Es bien molesto! También crían gallinas. Es su único interés. ¿Buscas gallinas?

\- No – dijo el principito. – Busco amigos. ¿Qué significa "domesticar"?

\- Es algo demasiado olvidado – dijo la zorra. – Significa "crear lazos..."

\- ¿Crear lazos?

\- Claro – dijo la zorra. – Todavía no eres para mí más que un niño parecido a otros cien mil niños. Y no te necesito. Y tú tampoco me necesitas. No soy para ti más que una zorra parecida a otras cien mil zorras. Pero, si me domésticas, tendremos necesidad uno del otro. Tú serás para mí único en el mundo. Yo seré para ti única en el mundo...

\- Comienzo a entender - dijo el principito. – Hay una flor... creo que me ha domesticado...

\- Es posible – dijo la zorra. – En la Tierra se ven todo tipo de cosas...

\- ¡Oh! no es en la Tierra – dijo el principito.

La zorra pareció muy intrigada:

\- ¿En otro planeta?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Hay cazadores en aquel planeta?

\- No.

\- ¡Eso es interesante! ¿Y gallinas?

\- No.

\- Nada es perfecto – suspiró la zorra.

Pero la zorra volvió a su idea:

\- Mi vida es monótona. Yo cazo gallinas, los hombres me cazan. Todas las gallinas se parecen, y todos los hombres se parecen. Me aburro, pues, un poco. Pero, si me domésticas, mi vida resultará como iluminada. Conoceré un ruido de pasos que será diferente de todos los demás. Los otros pasos me hacen volver bajo tierra. Los tuyos me llamarán fuera de la madriguera, como una música. Y además, ¡mira! Ves, allá lejos, ¿el cielo nocturno estrellado? Yo no como estrellas. Son para mí algo inútil. Las noches estrelladas no me recuerdan nada. ¡Y eso es triste! Pero tú tienes cabellos color de la noche con estrellas. Entonces ¡será maravilloso cuando me hayas domesticado! La noche, que es negra, me hará recordarte. Y me agradará la vista de un cielo nocturno...

La zorra se calló y miró largamente al principito:

\- Por favor... ¡domestícame! – dijo.

\- Me parece bien – respondió el principito -, pero no tengo mucho tiempo. Tengo que encontrar amigos y conocer muchas cosas.

\- Sólo se conoce lo que uno domestica – dijo el zorro. – Los hombres ya no tienen más tiempo de conocer nada. Compran cosas ya hechas a los comerciantes. Pero como no existen comerciantes de amigos, los hombres no tienen más amigos. Si quieres una amiga, ¡domestícame!

-¿Qué hay que hacer? – dijo el principito.

\- Hay que ser muy paciente – respondió la zorra. – Te sentarás al principio más bien lejos de mí, así, en la hierba. Yo te miraré de reojo y no dirás nada. El lenguaje es fuente de malentendidos. Pero cada día podrás sentarte un poco más cerca...

Al día siguiente el principito regresó.

\- Hubiese sido mejor regresar a la misma hora – dijo la zorra. – Si vienes, por ejemplo, a las cuatro de la tarde, ya desde las tres comenzaré a estar feliz. Cuanto más avance la hora, más feliz me sentiré. Al llegar las cuatro, me agitaré y me inquietaré; ¡descubriré el precio de la felicidad! Pero si vienes en cualquier momento, nunca sabré a qué hora preparar mi corazón... Es bueno que haya ritos.

\- ¿Qué es un rito? – dijo el principito.

\- Es algo también demasiado olvidado – dijo Naruko. – Es lo que hace que un día sea diferente de los otros días, una hora de las otras horas. Mis cazadores, por ejemplo, tienen un rito. El jueves bailan con las jóvenes del pueblo. Entonces ¡el jueves es un día maravilloso! Me voy a pasear hasta la viña. Si los cazadores bailaran en cualquier momento, todos los días se parecerían y yo no tendría vacaciones.

Así el principito domesticó a Naruko. Y cuando se aproximó la hora de la partida:

\- Ah! - dijo la zorrita... - Voy a llorar.

\- Es tu culpa – dijo el principito -, yo no te deseaba ningún mal pero tú quisiste que te domesticara.

\- Claro – dijo la zorra.

\- ¡Pero vas a llorar! – dijo el principito.

\- Claro – dijo la zorra.

\- ¡Entonces no ganas nada!

\- Sí gano –dijo ella – a causa del color de la noche.

Luego agregó:

\- Ve y visita nuevamente a las rosas. Comprenderás que la tuya es única en el mundo. Y cuando regreses a decirme adiós, te regalaré un secreto.

El principito fue a ver nuevamente a las rosas:

\- Ustedes no son de ningún modo parecidas a mi rosa, ustedes no son nada aún – les dijo. – Nadie las ha domesticado y ustedes no han domesticado a nadie. Ustedes son como era mi Naruko. No era más que una zorra parecida a cien mil otras. Pero me hice amigo de ella, y ahora es única en el mundo.

Y las rosas estaban muy incómodas.

\- Ustedes son bellas, pero están vacías – agregó. – No se puede morir por ustedes. Seguramente, cualquiera que pase creería que mi rosa se les parece. Pero ella sola es más importante que todas ustedes, puesto que es ella a quien he regado. Puesto que es ella a quien abrigué bajo el globo. Puesto que es ella a quien protegí con la pantalla. Puesto que es ella la rosa cuyas orugas maté (salvo las dos o tres para las mariposas). Puesto que es ella a quien escuché quejarse, o alabarse, o incluso a veces callarse. Puesto que es mí rosa.

Y volvió con la zorrita:

\- Adiós – dijo...

\- Adiós – dijo ella. – Aquí está mi secreto. Es muy simple: sólo se ve bien con el corazón. Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos.

\- Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos – repitió el principito a fin de recordarlo.

\- Es el tiempo que has perdido en tu rosa lo que hace a tu rosa tan importante.

\- Es el tiempo que he perdido en mi rosa... – dijo el principito a fin de recordarlo.

\- Los hombres han olvidado esta verdad – dijo ella – Pero tú no debes olvidarla. Eres responsable para siempre de lo que has domesticado. Eres responsable de tu rosa...

\- Soy responsable de mi rosa... - repitió el principito a fin de recordarlo.

Tras esto el principito se fue de la vida de Naruko, mas ella ahora tiene un gusto especial por las noches estrelladas.

 **YYY**

Este fic se lo dedico a mi amiga Hana-chan porque fue una de las que más me apoyo a subirlo. Te quiero Hana-chan.

Buu Ojala les haya gustado mis amados lectores, yo disfrute mucho haciendo este OS espero haya sido de su agrado, como pudieron notar es gender bender con Hinata siendo el principito y Naruto el zorro (si, si sé que Naruto de principito, Kurama de zorro y Hinata de flor encajaba mas pero el reto era sobre Hinata siendo princesa y Naruto el zorro por lo que la repartición quedo así) Bueno ojala hayan notado que tuve que cambiar algunos diálogos para que quedara más a fin. Como siempre agradezco su tiempo en leer mis choco inventos y comenten que si me dejan un review mi fuerza vital aumenta. Bueno nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


End file.
